


We'll Steal the Rest

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Pete's World, Sleepy Cuddles, Snogging, Starting Over, West Wing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: For the first time after Bad Wolf Bay Redux, Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor have an honest conversation about where they're going.





	We'll Steal the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Joi.

Rose slowly drifted awake, feeling better than she had in months, if not years.  Nuzzling down into her pillow, she had the absurd idea that the softness below her had something to do with how refreshed she was.  The soft cotton under her cheek, the warmth, the steady beating…

Beating?

All at once she awoke fully, realizing what had happened.

It was her parent’s wedding anniversary, and she and the Doctor had volunteered to watch Tony for the evening while they went out to celebrate.  Things were still awkward between them as they each adjusted to their new reality, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she’d used her brother as a barrier between them.

Tony had been restless the entire night, and it had taken an extra-long bath and ten stories to get the boy settled down.  They’d come out of his room, sat on opposite ends of the couch, turned on the telly – and nothing.  That was the last thing she remembered.

So why, why, _why_ was her head currently resting over his heart?  She could hear it thumping steadily below her ear, a sad solitary beat that sounded strange to her ears, so used to – before.

More details of the situation filtered through; obviously at some point they’d shifted, as they now lay pressed together from head to toe.  While his steady heart beat suggested he was still asleep, there was a part of him that was more than awake and aware throbbing against her hip, radiating heat despite all the layers between them.

Sensing movement behind her, she carefully shifted around to find Jackie smirking, taking pictures with her mobile.

“Mum!”  Rose hissed, giving her best glare.  “What’re you doing?”

“You look so precious together,” her mother shrugged, unconcerned.

Beneath her, the Doctor’s breathing changed, and she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

Thankfully Pete came in then, quickly cottoning on to the situation.  Merely waving at his daughter, he pulled his wife out of the room and towards the stairs, ignoring her complaints the entire way.

When Rose was sure they were alone, she turned back to face the Doctor only to find he was already looking at her.

“Hello,” he said quietly, arms loosening around her body.

“Hi.”  She bit her lip, hating how awkward things had been between them since he’d arrived.

“I gotta say, this all kind of reminds me of after Krop Tor.”

“How so?”  Taking a chance, she snuggled further into his embrace.  His breathing hitched, but he didn’t react otherwise.

“Well, after taming the devil incarnate, I accidentally fell asleep in your arms.”  He hesitated before adding, “Though that time waking up went much better.”

Rose huffed, rolling her eyes.  “I’m not goin’ down on you in my parent’s front room, Doctor.”

His eyes widened comically, and he had to clear his throat several times before he could squeak out, “That’s not what I meant!”

“It’s not?”  She looked at him sternly, before narrowing her eyes.  “Hang on, did you just call my brother the devil incarnate?!”

“No?”  If he’d been wearing a tie, he would have straightened it.  As it was, his fingers flailed at his throat for several seconds.  “All I meant was, when I woke up then, I knew…”

“Yes?”

“That you wanted me there,” he confessed in a rush, and she froze in his arms.

“Doctor…”

“Rose, I know you’d rather be with the other Doctor – the Time Lord-”

“No,” she interrupted, surprising them both with how much she meant it.  “I don’t.  You’re the Doctor too.  And quite frankly, you’re the one who’s here, who’s chosen me.”  She held up a hand to stall his protestations.  “Look, Doctor, all we’ve got is the here and now.  And I choose you.  Do you choose me?”

It was a conversation they should have had weeks ago, but Rose and the Doctor were never ones for doing things in order.

“Of course I do.  I love you.”  He said it so simply, so honestly, that it sometimes made her wonder at his inability to _before_.  Before she got stuck here, before they spent years separated.

She’d understood, hours later, why the full Time Lord hadn’t.  This new Doctor, the one who was here, had stumbled over his words to explain, but he hadn’t needed to – she knew him, and she knew what he’d tried to do to save them both the heartache.

“I love you,” she replied sincerely, giving him a small smile.

For seemingly the first time since he’d been created, this new new new Doctor relaxed, humming happily as she burrowed further into his embrace.

“Do you think we’ll be okay?”  He asked after a while, lips pressed to her hair.

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

She paused, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye, considering her words.  “Because of Fishhooks McCarty.”

“Who?”

“Fishhooks McCarty was a corrupt politician on the Lower East Side in New York in the 1920s. Every morning he stopped at the St. James Church on Oliver Street and said the same prayer, "O Lord, give me health and strength. We'll steal the rest."’

“What’s your point?”  He asked, frowning, as he tried to figure out why the story sounded familiar – had he met him with Martha?  No, that was the 30s, and how would Rose know it?

“We’ve got health and strength,” she told him seriously.

“And we’ll steal the rest?”  Brow furrowed, he struggled to remember; it was on the tip of his tongue.

“Bet your arse,” she smiled up at him, tongue peeking out of the corner.

“Deal,” he grinned in return, leaning down to kiss her.

One soft kiss turned to another, until they were heavily snogging on the sofa, hips rutting against each other with abandon, gasps and moans exchanged.  They only stopped when he bolted upright as though struck by lightning.

“Did you just quote the West Wing at me?”


End file.
